After Tonight
by bluntlittleinstument
Summary: Dana Scully's world is turned upside-down after an (admittedly wonderful) one night stand with Mulder. Will this destroy everything they've worked for? Or will it hurtle them into a truth not even they could possibly have been prepared for? *set during season three, though I'm writing this as I watch the show so events from later seasons might intermingle.
1. Hands All Over

Soft moans clung to the walls outside the basement office, twirling down the hall to fizz in my ears.

"What the hell?" Unconsciously whispering it, I froze at the sound of my voice, hoping whomever was in my office hadn't heard. Though, in

fact no one was supposed to be there at all, myself especially, as I had a reservation with a very attractive banker at a very fancy restaurant,

though I'd had to run back to the office after realizing I'd left my necklace there. Silly to think that old thing had any quantifiable effect on the

outcome of a situation. The moans got louder as I approached the door, getting breathier and closer together, the erotic sound making my

hands shake on the doorknob.

A gag-inducing thought entered my head, an image likely to be burned into the back of my eyes until my death. _What if it was Skinner? Though _

_it was highly improbable Skinner would be visiting my basement office alone late at night... but it was still a horrific thought. _Shaking off my fear,

arousal and growing uneasiness I slid the door open, nearly gasping at the view.

Mulder, who was supposedly also on a date, was sitting with his legs up on his desk, pants pulled around his thighs, head tipped back and

eyes closed as he continued to moan, one hand wrapped around his cock, the other fisted in his hair. Bucking his hips against the hand that

probed himself from root to tip, he let out a long groan that ended in a breathless gasp as his hips began to buck more insistently.

Heat pooled low between my thighs as I watched, heat rising high on my cheekbones and I fought the desire to drop a hand between my own

legs. Watching his thumb swirl across his head, I froze in shock as his eyes flew open at my unsurpressable moan, my body sinking against

the door frame in a growing state of unbelievable, intoxicating, arousal.

"Dana" His voice was strangled, deepened by arousal, wrapping smoothly against my limbs as he rose from the desk, erect cock staring at me

in the almost-dark.

"M-Mulder" Choking on my partner's name, unable to take my eyes off of the decently sized and surprisingly thick looking member that jumped

slightly when his name slid off my tongue. Following my eyes, he stared at himself, one thin fingered hand moving to continue stroking himself

as he walked towards me.

My back pressed hard against the door frame, I was the cornered animal as he played the hunter, his eyes moving to fix on mine, though I

could hardly stop staring. I had thought stories like this were a joke, or made up for dirty movies, and yet here I was, soaked, pressed against

a wall, my lanky and very aroused partner getting closer to me with each step. His hand reached my first, moving my body away from the door

and closer to him.

I heard the door slam behind me, my body drunk off the heat of his body, a mere foot away from mine. Growling, he shoved me back against

the door, the heat of his touch making me wish I'd brought protection. His body was suddenly flush against me, cock firm against the top of my

stomach as he lowered his lips to my ear.

"May I" The invitation sent me flying, reminding me of all the reasons why not, while my body screamed yes, my nipples hardening in response

to his lips against my ear. Unable to speak, I nodded, though every rational piece of my brain said this was a bad idea.

"Mulder" The whisper broke at the end, turning into a moan as he ground himself against me.

His cock jerked at the sound of his name on my lips.

"Call me Fox when I'm inside you, please Dana" The intimacy of my first name like ice down my back, though his hands on the buttons of my

jacked filled my torso with heat. Stepping back, he slid the jacket down my arms, running his hands up the sides of my fitted black date-dress,

his eyes wide with shock and lust as he ran the tips of his fingers over my slightly exposed cleavage, tightening my nipples until my knees

nearly lost their ability to hold my weight. Pain sparked on the back of my skull as I realized I'd thrown my head against the door. Taking

advantage of the opportunity, Mulder lowered his lips to the hollow between my neck and collarbone, nibbling on the tender skin. Fire pulsed

through my veins as I wrapped my hands in his soft hair, pulling his face up to mine.

Our lips met in a bonfire of ice and steel, his tongue probing mine with a tender ferocity as he ground himself against me, his hands around

my waist, holding me against the door. His hands tightened around me as I stroked his tongue with my own, his cock jumping against my

stomach. My hands roamed his hair, tugging lightly as I pushed my body into his, one hand moving down to cup his ass. He broke away at

that, his eyes wide, pupils dilated with need.

His hands moved to my hips, sinking until they were on either side of my thighs, my heart a hummingbird in my chest as I pondered his

motives. His hands slid the hem of my dress up until it only covered the apex of my thighs, the rest of my legs exposed to him, naked without

the comforting wall of nylon to keep us apart. Stroking his thumbs against my burning skin he moved suddenly, slamming my body into the

door as my legs wrapped around his waist, my dress hiked up by the movement until I could feel his cock against my heat. The chantilly lace

panties I'd worn did little to prevent me from feeling his pulse against my crotch. He began to slide himself against me, a hand flying to my

crotch to catch the band of my underwear between two fingers. He stopped moving, eyes fixed on the thin black lace. My blush deepened

further than I'd thought possible. He looked up slowly his eyes meeting mine, confusion and shock tainted by a ferocious lust that sent a

heated lance through my body. He kept eye contact silently a slow smile spreading over his swollen lips. He continued to smile as he carried

me over to the desk, one hand on my ass, the other pressed against my back. He had this habit of circling his thumb that was heady in my

blood.

Laying me down on the desk, he ran one hand down my body, burning like frostbite, hot down my body. He slid my dress up to my waist,

hooking both thumbs under my panties, pulling them tight against my clit. A moan wrapped around the walls, my brain taking a moment to

compute that it came from me, though the lusty shock on Mulder's face made it clear it didn't come from me.

Smiling, he used his body to spread my legs around him, leaning down to kiss up my thighs, nipping slightly with each bite.

"Fox!" The gasp came out breathier than I'd thought it would be, his mouth moving dangerously close to the apex of my thighs. My legs

clenched unconsciously as he blew cool air onto my sensitive and tingling thighs, his laughing response was only to duck his head and

continue kissing the insides of my thighs.

He leaned over my body, pressing me flush against him, his cock warm steel against my naked stomach.

"You're beautiful Dana ." Ice poured down my spine at his words, a heated blush burning my cheekbones as he kissed his way down my neck

and onto the tops of my breasts. Stroking his hands up my body, he pulled the top of my dress down, revealing the see-through lace bra I'd

bought to match the panties. His cock jumped against me as he rubbed his thumb over my aroused nipple. Sliding my into a sitting position, my

legs wrapped around his waist, he undid my bra and slid my dress over my head, unfolding my legs so he could slide my panties down them. It

was frighteningly erotic, him almost completely dressed while I was naked, laying on his desk.

Another moan coated the walls as he lowered his mouth onto my nipple, tugging gently with his teeth as he swirled his tongue.

"Fox!" His name came out high-pitched as his other hand massaged my clit, one long finger sliding inside of me. His hair was soft as I fisted a

hand in it, my other hand grasping onto his back as he began a rhythm with that long finger of his, his thumb in harmony, stroking my clit as he

tantalized one nipple with that glorious tongue.

"Please Fox" The cry slipped off my tongue with liquid pain as my body began to quiver, hovering above an orgasm, near pain in its bliss. His

laugh was throaty, his mouth moving to my other nipple, thumb stroking the now tender skin of my other breast. He added another finger, the

pressure building as my fingers searched the muscled indentations of his back, searching for hold against the inevitable tide. _It has been too _

_long, I used to be able to hold out longer._ Arching against his hand, I felt another moan slide out of my throat, my hand clenching tighter in his

hair, eliciting a throaty groan from him. He moved his head off of me, removing his hand from my wetness, sliding the fingers into my mouth, as

I licked the taste of myself off of him, watching his eyes widen in surprise as I used my tongue to clean his fingers.

"Dammit Dana" His voice slid like silk over my stomach as it got lower than I'd ever heard it, even during late-night phone calls or after I'd

caught him watching his collection of videos. His breath seemed to escape him as I sucked, my eyes fixed on his.

Trepidation wafted over his face suddenly, his eyes wandering over my nakedness, mouth forming an O as he removed his wet fingers from my

mouth and took a step back, hands nervously searching for pockets that weren't there.

His cock was still erect, almost painfully so, or so it looked from the nearly explosive look that hit his face as it stroked the side of my leg when

he walked backwards.

Sitting up to look at him, self-consciousness fought through the soaked feeling of my abdomen, fire rising in my chest. _Please, god, don't let _

_him back out now_. His scent filled the air around me, musk tingling in my nose, warm on my arms. He brushed hair out of my eyes, tucking a

strand behind my ear, taking a step closer to me to tuck his hand under my chin.

"May I, Dana?" A bonfire rose in my chest, a hummingbird heart in under my lungs, I could but merely nod in response. His eyes fixed on mine,

he lifted me onto him, his heat sinking inside of me, full to the point of pain. He stopped suddenly, seeing my expression. I lifted a hand to his

chest, letting my full weight sink onto him as my hands wrapped around his shoulders, nails digging into his back as I allowed him all the way

inside of my, the aching sensation becoming less painful as I allowed myself to adjust. Mulder's adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed

strongly, fiery focus in his wide pupiled eyes. We stayed this way, his hands supporting my back, mine wandering his naked back muscles, his

shirt discarded sometime during his hand massage. Gently, he laid me back onto the desk, sliding outside of me , his sharp curse making me

giggle. The sensation had an odd effect on him, still half inside of me. One of his hands folded around mine, fingers interlocked as he re-

entered, my other hand tightening my nails into his back as he began slow thrusts, allowing me to adjust to his size.

I tipped my head back, the desk cool against my burning skull.

"Look at me Dana" It was a growl, giving me no choice in the matter. Hot electricity slid across the connection between our eyes, locked

together as he slid one hand onto my hip, the other still clasped with mine. His thrusts got faster, his lip swollen from biting it with what I

assumed was hidden carnal need, the expression of which I'm sure would have torn me apart, as close as I was to this cliff.

Yanking my hand out of his, I wound both of my hands in his hair, sitting myself up, pushing him deeper inside of me as we wrestled for

release, the precipice coming closer as our sweaty bodies tingled in the cool air. Pinpricks of ice exploded from my abdomen, making a writhing

trail up my body, my hands clenched onto his slick back as he fisted hands in my hair, growling my name into my ear, still shuddering inside of

me.

He pressed his forehead into mine, eyes open, staring at me with an awe that returned the scarlet blush to my cheeks. One of his hands

found its way to my chin, tipping it up almost angrily to my lips, drinking in my taste, fighting my fire with an explosion of his own, his lips sweet

and salty against mine. I made the first contact, swirling my tongue into his mouth, stroking his tongue with my own, a passionate waltz that

caused him to grab me tight to him, still inside of me.

"Bet you didn't learn that in catechism" The unsteady roughness of his voice warm on my insides, I just smiled. _I actually had, from my tutor, _

_who had known a lot more about tongue wars than biblical rules._

Winking, I stood up, my eyes scanning for my clothes until I heard his groan as he slid out of me and I was pressed against him, fully naked

and suddenly re-aroused.

He pressed me back against the desk, hands on either side of me, his eyes filled with a dark lust that sent cold fear and arousal down my

back. I gasped at his sudden movement, though his only response was to kiss my head and then my lips, biting my lower lip as he released his

hold on me.

"I-I should go" My voice was shakier than I would have liked, perhaps due to my utter nakedness and the fierce nature of his gaze.

Opening his mouth in what looked like a protest, he then thought better, merely nodding his acceptance. Seeing my pants near him, i bent

down to grab them, my front turned away from him.

His guttural moan shocked me, and I turned around to an open-mouthed stare.

"Please don't bend over in front of me, not if you're really going to leave?" The scarlet on my cheeks turned fuchsia as I realized fully what I'd

done.

Stepping into the pants I'd retrieved, I noticed his eyes never left me, tracing my movement with a hungry stare. I gave up on finding my

undergarments in the semi-dark, pulling my shirt over my head as un-sexily as I could, though I still heard his moan as my arms were over my

head, my breasts taunt and in full view.

Ice green fear ran through me as I looked for my purse, _do I just leave? Do I say goodbye?_ I walked over to him, planting a gentle kiss on his

cheek before turning to leave him standing there, still shirtless, though he'd returned his pants to their proper position, watching me leave.


	2. Dream A Little Dream of Me

_A quick glimpse into the not so clean mind of Agent Mulder...more morning after to come_

* * *

_She clung around me, nibbling on the tendons between my neck and shoulder, her other hand cupping me. Kissing her way up my neck, she moaned _

_my name into my ear, her naked body pressed into mine as we stood in my bedroom. Hot water ached in my spine as she dropped to her knees in front _

_of me, a devilish grin glistening in her eyes as she licked her lips. Blood pounded in my cock as she grinned up at me, wrapping one hand around me, _

_gripping my base, her hand warm against my naked skin._

A harsh noise shocked me awake, my heart pounding in my head as the telephone continued to shriek, though the sound had no effect on my

raging erection. The phone stopped, and even the pillow was too hard against my head as I raked my hands through my hair, the sheets

scratchy against my naked skin. My skin still smelled like her, like grass and woman and just thinking about her only made me harder, her name

escaping my lips as I wrapped a hand around myself, thinking about her soft heat until waves curdled my blood and her name ripped itself out

of my throat, my neighbor slamming his ham fist against the wall in protest.


End file.
